28 March
by Chipoet23
Summary: Pasti kalian bertanya bagaimana bisa aku seorang yang hanya dari kalangan biasa ini menikah dengannya?, bukan, jawabannya bukan karena kami saling mencintai atau sudah bertunangan, bukan pula karena dijodohkan./cerita gaje, alur kecepetan dll/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Karena saya belum dapat wangsit untuk cerita saya yang sebelumnya terpaksa saya tak bisa melanjutkannya dalam waktu dekat ini.. ((plaak),#readers: bodo amat, kagak ada yang nanya !)**

**Jadi sembari menunggu wangsit saya akan buat cerita baru lagi..**

**Lagi-lagi chara disini saya comot (?) dari Mbah Masashi Kishimoto.. ("apa lo bilang? kece gini lo bilang mbah.. ! #dikubur Masashi..)**

'**28 March' baru punya ane..**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Genre: Tragedy-Angst**

**Warning: gaje, abal, nggak bagus, nggak menyentuh, alur kecepetan, typo banyak, EYD hancur dari yang hancur sehancur-hancurnya (?)**

**Okelah langsung aja monggo (?) dibaca.. (don't like don't read ya..^^)**

**Oh iya maap kalau ratednya salah ya.. #bungkuk-bungkuk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**28 March**

Sakura's POV

Disinilah aku sekarang, dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah gereja dipinggiran kota Konoha diatas bukit.

Menggunakan gaun putih panjang dan buket bunga yang ku letakkan dipangkuanku, aku duduk dikursi bagian belakang mobil bersama kakak laki-laki ku, Kakashi.

Tidak kah kalian bertanya kemana tujuan ku?, yah, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan ku dengan seorang anak pengusaha tersukses diKonoha, siapa yang tidak tahu dengan Uchiha Sasuke putra dari Uchiha Fugaku seorang pemilik perusahaan Expor-Impor barang-barang mewah dan Uchiha Mikoto pemilik butik terkenal, laki-laki tampan berusia 25tahun yang sekarang menjadi GM diperusahaan Expor-Impor barang-barang mewah milik sang ayah.

Yah, mendengar namanya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat para wanita diluar sana menjerit-jerit histeris dan rela mengantri untuk dijadikan pacar bergilir, terdengar berlebihan mungkin namun memang itulah kenyataannya.

Pasti kalian bertanya bagaimana bisa aku seorang yang hanya dari kalangan biasa ini menikah dengannya? memang aku bukanlah dari kalangan elit, ayah ibu ku juga sudah meninggal dunia waktu aku kecil dan sekarang aku tinggal bersama kakak laki-laki ku satu-satunya yang bekerja sebagai kepala divisi skuad ANBU, Kakashi.

Bukan, kami menikah bukan karena kami sudah pacaran atau bertunangan.

Kami menikah juga bukan karena kami saling mencintai.

Tapi..

Sakura's POV end

Lamunan Sakura buyar karena tangan lembut sang kakak menyentuh tangannya.

"sudah tiba, ayo.." ajak Kakashi

Sakura mengangguk, Kakashi pun turun kemudian membukakan pintu dan menggandeng Sakura keluar.

Dengan gugup Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju dalam Gereja tua yang indah diatas bukit tersebut, tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Kakashi, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang gugup.

"tak apa." Kakashi menoleh kea rah Sakura dan mengusap lembut jemarinya, Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Semua pasang mata menoleh pada mereka, Sakura tampak sangat cantik menggunakan gaun putih sedangkan Kakashi nampak tampan memakai tuxedo berwarna hitam.

Sang mempelai pria menunggu didepan altar, pandangannya datar bahkan terkesan dingin bagi Sakura, di bangku paling depan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada nya juga sang kakak ipar Uchiha Itachi bersama istri tercinta Inuzuka Hana yang sekarang menjadi Uchiha Hana.

Mereka telah sampai didepan altar.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik." nasihat Kakashi.

"hm.." Sakura mengangguk, setetes airmata jatuh dari pipi putihnya.

'jadilah istri yang selalu menurut pada suami." lanjut Kakashi.

"hm.." lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"jaga kesehatan juga.."

"hm.."

Kakashi tersenyum lalu mencium kening Sakura.

"aku akan meninggalkan mu kak? aku melangkahimu.." Sakura bersuara, Kakashi tertawa kecil

"aku sudah besar Sakura, lagi pula aku akan banyak bekerja diluar, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." kata Kakashi sambil mengelus dahi Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

Mata Kakashi pun tertuju pada Sasuke, setelah saling melempar tatapan tajam sebentar Kakashi menuntun tangan Sakura dan meletakkan nya di atas telapak tangan Sasuke lalu mundur beberapa langkah, tak lama Itachi berdiri disampingnya.

Setelah pendeta berkhotbah sebentar pengambilan sumpah pun dimulai.

"Sasuke Uchiha, bersedia kah kau menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, senang maupun sakit sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"aku bersedia.."

"Haruno Sakura, bersedia kah kau menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, senang maupun sakit sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"aku bersedia.."

"dengan begini kalian resmi sebagai suami-istri" ujar sang pendeta sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas kepala mereka kemudian membentuk salib didepan mereka.

Setelah itu acara pemasangan cincin pun dimulai, lalu sang pendeta menyuruh sang mempelai laki-laki mencium mempelai wanita.

Ciuman itu pun dilakukan, bukan, bukan ciuman hangat yang dirasakan Sakura, hanya ciuman atas dasar perintah dari sang pendeta.

Tepuk tangan pun menggema di penjuru Gereja.

Dua hari setelah menikah Sakura dan Sasuke pindah kerumah baru mereka.

Malam hari

Sakura baru membereskan dapur dan ruang tamu dia pun segera berjalan kelantai dua untuk tidur.

Saat memasuki kamarnya ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku dikasur king sizenya, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tepi kasur sebelahnya, saat duduk..

"siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk tidur dikasur ini?" Sasuke dingin

Sakura menoleh ketika hendak berbicara Sasuke sudah memotongnya

"kemarin aku mau tidur seranjang dengan mu karena kita menginap dirumah ayah dan ibu.." katanya sambil menatap tajam Sakura.

"dibawah sini ada kasur angin, kau tidur dikasur itu.." kata Sasuke lagi sambil menunjuk bawah kasurnya dan melempar bantal guling ke arahnya, hati Sakura sakit, mata Sakura panas.

"dan ingat, kau hanya boleh memanggil ku tanpa ada suffix sama didepan mereka.." katanya lagi dan aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Sakura's POV 

Aku rebahkan tubuhku perlahan keatas kasur angin yang sebelumnya sudah ku pompa dan ku gelar dibawah samping kasur king size milik Sasuke –yang seharusnya milikku juga-.

Ku miringkan kepala ku membelakangi Sasuke supaya aku bisa menangis tanpa dilihat olehnya.

Kutumpahkan semua airmata ku, ku tahan mati-matian isakan ku agar tak terdengar.

Tak lama kemudian lampu mati, dia pasti sudah selesai membaca dan akan segera tidur.

Masih menangis aku menerawang, memory ku terbuka kembali tepatnya pada waktu sebulan yang lalu.

Flashback ON

Sakura's POV

Hari ini pekerjaan menumpuk sekali, sampai-sampai aku harus lembur dan pulang 11 malam.

Untung saja pekerjaan sudah selesai dengan segera aku membereskan meja kerjaku.

Dengan langkah tergesa aku berjalan disepanjang koridor sepi, yah hari ini gedung berlantai 15 ini memang sangat sepi sekali tumben menurut ku karena biasa nya setiap hari ada saja 1 atau 2 orang yang lembur, (aku bekerja di lantai 8).

Oh dasar Sakura bodoh, tentu saja tak ada yang lembur karena besok hari minggu pasti semua karyawan disini lebih memilih menghabiskan malam minggu mereka bersama keluarga atau kekasih mereka, ahh.. malangnya nasibku yang memang tak punya kekasih, dan baguslah berarti aku bisa tidur nyenyak sampai besok siang.

Ku percepat langkahku, bukan, aku tergesa-gesa bukan karena aku takut, tapi aku khawatir pada kakakku, pasti dia menunggu ku pulang malam ini, dia memang seperti itu mau kubilang ratusan kali untuk tidak menungguku saat aku lembur juga pasti dia tak akan mau padahal aku membawa kunci rumah cadangan.

aku juga baru sebulan bekerja disini setelah lulus kuliah aku langsung melamar disini.

Saat melewati sebuah ruangan aku heran karena lampu ruangan tersebut masih menyala, ruangan GM.

"apa mungkin Sasuke-sama masih bekerja?" Tanya ku dalam hati, namun aku tak mau ambil pusing dan dengan segera aku melanjutkan langkahku.

Baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh terdengar dari arah ruangan Sasuke-sama.

Tanpa babibu aku langsung masuk keruangan tersebut, setelah masuk aku langsung disuguhi aroma alcohol yang menyengat dan Sasuke-sama yang tersungkur disamping meja kerjanya dengan vas bunga yang sudah pecah didekatnya.

Aku menghampirinya dan memangkunya, "Sasuke-sama..Sasuke-sama.."

Tak ada respon, aku bingung harus bagaimana sepertinya dia pingsan, dilantai ini juga tak ada siapapun aku pun berniat untuk memanggil satpam yang kuyakini ada dilantai bawah namun saat hendak bangun aku dikagetkan dengan genggaman erat dipergelangan tanganku.

"Sasuke-sama.."

Ia bangun dan duduk.

"Sasuke-sama anda tak apa-apa?" tanyaku, tak ada jawaban, namun tiba-tiba..

"aku muak !" racaunya sambil kembali menenggak minuman beralkohol yang diambilnya diatas meja, aku hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi.

"aku muak! aku tak mau berada disini, aku MUAK!" racaunya kini sambil melempar botol bir, aku ketakutan.

"mengapa aku tak boleh bebas, MENGAPA?"

dia diam sejenak, aku tahu dari karyawan lain bahwa Sasuke-sama tak ingin bekerja dibalik meja kerja seperti ini, dia ingin masuk ANBU sama seperti kakakku tapi orang tuanya tak mengizinkan karena menjadi anggota ANBU membutuhkan taruhan nyawa.

Tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku dan menidurkanku, aku kaget dan berontak namun melawan tenaga seorang yang sedang mabuk seperti dia mustahil.

"kau mau apa..?" tanyaku ketakutan, mataku berkaca-kaca.

"DIAM!" bentaknya

"aku ingin..hix..bebas..hix.." katanya disertai cegukan, dia pun menggampar ku bolak-balik hingga aku pingsan, setelah itu aku tak tahu apa-apa lagi.

Pagi hari aku bangun dengan tubuh tak tertutup sehelai pakaian pun disofa, kulihat sekeliling Sasuke-sama sedang tidur disofa sebelahku, ku amati tubuh ku yang tak memakai baju sehelaipun, aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah Sasuke-sama yang hanya memakai selimut menutupi bagian pinggangnya.

Aku kaget, ku peluk erat tubuh ku, seketika aku merasakan sakit dipangkal paha, terlihat darah yang sudah agak mengering disekitar paha ku.

"HAAAH!" aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya setelah aku menyadari apa yang terjadi, Sasuke-sama pun langsung bangun dia juga kaget melihat keadaan kami.

Aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa berani menatapnya, 15 menit kami dalam posisi seperti ini hingga dia tiba-tiba bangkit dan memakai bajunya juga melempar bajuku ke arahku.

"pulang.." katanya dingin dan langsung berlalu pergi, kurang ajar dia tak meminta maaf sama sekali padaku.

aku menangis terus menangis, perih bukan hanya menjalar ditubuh ku tapi juga di hatiku, sambil menangis dan sesekali aku bersumpah serapah padanya aku memakai baju dan keluar dari ruangan, aku pun keluar gedung tidak menggunakan lift karyawan tetapi menggunakan lift barang agar tak ada satupun yang melihat ku.

Sampai diluar aku langsung memanggil taksi dan pergi dari sana.

Didalam mobil aku hanya bisa menangis. aku bingung, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana jika bertemu dengan kakak, aku benar-benar merasa kotor.

30 menit kemudian aku telah sampai dirumah, dengan langkah tertatih karena menahan sakit aku berjalan, terlihat kakakku didepan pintu sepertinya dia ingin pergi.

Dia kaget melihat ku dan langsung memeluk ku, "kau habis dari mana hah? kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, baru saja aku ingin menjemputmu kekantor.." terlihat sekali raut wajah kakak yang sangat khawatir, sedangkan aku hanya diam mata ku mulai mengabur.

"kau kenapa?" tanya kakashi yang melihat keadaan ku yang bisa dibilang compang-camping, baru ingin membuka suara tiba-tiba pandangan ku buram dan aku kembali jatuh pingsan.

30 menit kemudian aku bangun dan menceritakan semua pada kakak, kakak sangat syok dan marah.

"kurang ajar!" umpatnya.

"ayo kita temui dia Sakura, aku ingin dia bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya!" ajak kakak padaku tapi aku menolak, aku tak mau menemuinya lagi, aku muak melihatnya.

Dengan terus memaksa aku pun berhasil membujuk Kakashi untuk tidak ketempat Sasuke.

Semenjak itu pun aku tak pernah masuk kerja.

-28March-

3 minggu kemudian aku kembali di buat syok saat aku dan kakak memeriksakan tubuh ku ke dokter karena sudah 3 minggu ini aku mengalami pusing dan mual yang hebat.

"iya nona Sakura hamil, usia kehamilannya sudah 3 minggu.." kata sang dokter

Kakak hanya memasang wajah datar, sedangkan aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

10 menit kemudian aku dan kakak keluar dari ruangan menuju parkiran mobil.

Di dalam mobil.

"kita kerumahnya.." kakak bersuara

"kerumah siapa kak?" tanyaku walaupun aku sudah bisa menebak rumah siapa yang kakak maksud.

"siapa lagi kalau bukan kerumah bajingan itu! dia harus bertanggung jawab."

"tapi, kita tak tahu rumahnya.." sergahku, agar kami tak jadi kerumah nya karena aku tak mau membuat keributan, biarlah seperti ini saja pikirku.

"Sakura siapapun tahu rumah mereka, jangan kau halangi aku untuk membuat bajingan itu bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ia perbuat padamu.." ujarnya sambil menatap ku tajam, akupun hanya bisa diam.

Kamipun sampai dirumah besar dengan gaya eropa setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh satpam yang berjaga.

Kami turun dari mobil dan masuk kesebuah ruangan besar.

"tunggu sebentar saya akan memanggil tuan dan nyonya besar" kata sang pelayan, kakak mengangguk tersenyum.

"aku takut." kata ku pada kakak.

"tak usah takut, ada aku." Jawab sang kakak sambil menggenggam erat tanganku.

Sang tuan dan nyonya besar pun datang dan menyambut mereka.

"saya Kakashi dan ini adik saya Sakura kebetulan dia adalah karyawan diperusahaan anda.." ujar kakak

"oh, begitu.."

Mereka pun berjabat tangan padaku lalu mempersilahkan aku dan kakak untuk kembali duduk.

"baiklah ada keperluan apa kalian dengan kami?" tanya Fugaku-sama tanpa basa-basi.

Kakakpun kemudian menceritakan kejadian tentang diriku dan Sasuke-sama, Mikoto-sama tampak syok saat mendengarnya dan dia langsung memeluk ku yang mulai menangis sedangkan Fugaku-sama tampak menahan emosi terlihat dari kepalan tangannya.

"anak kurang ajar, berani-beraninya dia mencoreng mukaku..!"

Ia pun memanggil pelayan dan menyuruhnya memanggil Sasuke-sama.

Tak lama Sasuke-sama datang, ia terlihat kaget saat melihat ku namun kembali memasang tampak stoicnya dan menghampiri kami semua.

PLAAK..

Fugaku-sama menampar anak bungsu nya tersebut, Mikoto-sama tak berani berkutik, aku pun diam namun kakak terlihat menyeringai senang.

"berani-beraninya kau mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita yang terhormat.." Fugaku-sama terlihat murka.

"ada apa ini?" tanyanya dengan memasang wajah kaget.

PLAAK..

"jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau tahu siapa gadis ini..!" Fugaku-sama benar-benar emosi, Mikoto-sama meghampiri suaminya mencoba menenangkannya.

Sasuke-sama hanya diam.

"dia hamil dan kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Fugaku-sama sedikit berteriak, seketika keadaan hening aku menangis dipelukan kakak, Sasuke-sama terlihat syok mendengarnya.

"bulan depan aku tak mau tahu, bulan depan kau akan menikah dengan Sakura.." kali ini suara Fugaku-sama sedikit lebih rendah..

Sakura's POV end

Flashback OFF

Sesak kembali datang dihati ku, sakit sekali.

Lama aku menangis sampai akhirnya aku tertidur.

Sakura's POV end

-28March-

Pagi hari datang Sakura mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, ia pun bangun dengan perlahan dan ia melihat Sasuke masih bergelung nikmat dengan selimutnya.

Mual, tiba-tiba ia merasa mual, ini memang rutinitas paginya seperti biasa semenjak hamil.

Dia pun keluar kamar dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

BRAAK! Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka kasar.

Tangan besar besar milik seseorang –yang ia sudah tahu- menjambak kasar rambutnya dan menariknya hingga keluar kamar mandi.

"dasar bodoh, kau pikir kamar mandi cuma untukmu apa.." kata Sasuke tanpa melepas jambakannya.

"ma..maaf Sasuke-sama, tapi aku mohon lepaskan." rintih Sakura.

"cih! cepat siapkan sarapan.." dia melepaskan jambakannya dan mendorong Sakura, hampir saja ia tersungkur kalau saja ia tak berpegang pada tepi tangga.

Didapur Sakura menyiapkan sarapan sambil menangis dan sesekali mengusap-usap kepalanya, sakit terasa disana.

Setelah selesai membuat sandwich dengan extra tomat segera ia letakkan di meja makan.

Yah, Sakura tahu Sasuke sangat suka tomat bahkan semua karyawan tahu kesukaan GM mereka, karena ia selalu memesan makanan dengan extra tomat kalau di kantor.

Sasuke turun dengan pakaian rapi siap bekerja, jangan heran kenapa mereka tak pergi bulan madu jangankan bulan madu, malam pertama saja tidak.

Dia tidak duduk dimeja makan melainkan mengambil sandwich tersebut dan langsung pergi tanpa berkata apapun pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya menatapnya lesu sampai Sasuke hilang dipintu depan.

"kuatkan bunda ya nak.." ujar Sakura sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

-28March-

Malam hari terlihat Sakura sedang duduk di ruang tv.

"sudah jam 12 malam.." gumam Sakura

Tok..Tok..

"Sasuke-sama pasti.." gumamnya langsung bangkit menuju ruang depan.

BRUUK.. Sasuke tersungkur kepelukan Sakura, bau alkohol tercium olehnya.

"Sasuke-sama!" panik Sakura

Sakura pun menuntun Sasuke menuju ruang tv dan mendudukannya disana, perlahan ia melepas sepatu Sasuke namun saat hendak melepas jas Sasuke tangannya ditepis Sasuke.

"pergi kau!" bentaknya, Sakura kaget.

PLAAK.. Sasuke menggampar Sakura dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Dengan gontai dan sesekali terhuyung ia pergi kelantai dua sambil mengumpat tak jelas.

Sakura menangis sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa berdenyut dan panas.

Ia lalu menyusul Sasuke ke lantai dua namun setelah sampai didepan kamar pintu tersebut ternyata dikunci dari dalam.

"Sasuke-sama.." panggil Sakura sambil mengetok-ngetok pintu, tak ada sahutan.

Berkali-kali Sakura panggil namun tak ada jawaban, sambil –masih- menangis ia pun kembali kebawah dan tidur disofa ruang tv.

"kuatkan bunda ya nak.." katanya sambil menangis dan mengelus perutnya.

**TBC**

**Selesai juga chapter pertama, sekali lagi maaf banget kalau cerita nya kurang bagus ya..#sujud-sujud**

**Chapter selanjutnya saya akan update secepatnya..**

**Oh iya buat gamekyu hatake-san yang merequest sekuel 'gomen', saya ga bisa secepatnya bikin coz bener-bener bleeeng..(sujud-sujud..#dipendem pake semen sama gamekyu-san.)**

**Ok deh, sebelum nya saya juga mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang mau baca ya..**

**Dan reviewnya jangan lupa ya minna, please.. #puppy eyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk Via-princezz, Ayhank -chan UchihArlinz, Kazuma B'tomat, dan Kikyo Fujikazu yang sudah mereview fic saya..**

**Sebenarnya saya ingin mengupdate chap kedua kurang lebih 3 hari lagi, tapi akhirnya saya percepat karena saya ingin membalas review dari Kazuma B'tomat-san (pgn bls via PM tapi ga login)..**

**Untuk Kazuma-san****: begini, kalau memang merasa fic saya mirip dengan cerita yang kamu maksud, tlg beritahu saya siapa author yang membuatnya, biar saya cari dan saya baca ficnya..**

**Dan kalau menurut pendapat saya mirip disini bukan dari segi cerita tapi tema (sama seperti yang dibilang Kikyo-san), karena ada beberapa fic lain yg saya baca memiliki tema yang sama namun dengan alur cerita versi masing2 author (tdk bisa disamakan dengan menjiplak).**

**Seperti fic saya ini, hamil diluar nikah, menikah, disiksa..**

**Beberapa fic yg saya baca sama temanya dengan yg saya sebutkan diatas, sama juga dengan fic yg bertema anak2 remaja sekolah, permusuhan lalu jatuh cinta..**

**Tapi kalau memang Kazumo-san ttp menganggap saya menyamakan fic tersebut, saya akan PM author yang bersangkutan untuk mengklarifikasi..**

**Maaf kalau balasan saya agak tegas, Saya mencoba untuk bertanggung jawab dengan semua fic yang saya buat..**

**Jujur saya agak kaget baca review dari kamu (tapi saya tidak beranggapan ini flame..), karena fic ini saya buat dadakan saat mengisi waktu luang dikantor..**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk reviewnya.. (big smile)**

**Via-princezz: oke, ****terima kasih ya untuk reviewnya.. ^^**

**Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz: ****iya maaf ya, saya juga ga tega sebenarnya.. hhehe, terima kasih reviewnya ya..^^**

**Kikyo Fujikazu: ****iya maaf Kikyo-san soalnya saya bikinnya dadakan, iya nanti ada yang meninggal, saya juga belum tahu siapa, apa Sasuke, Sakura atau malah dua-duanya..#Plaak.. hehe**

**terima kasih untuk reviewnya.. ^^**

**ok, langsung aja ya..**

**Pairing, Genre, Warning dll sudah saya jelaskan di chap pertama (readers: bilang aja males nulis).. #nyengir + garuk-garuk kepala**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**28 March**

Pagi hari

Sasuke terlihat menggeliat di kasurnya dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan langsung lari kekamar mandi karena tiba-tiba perutnya terasa panas.

Setelah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya dengan malas-malasan ia pun mandi untuk siap-siap berangkat kekantor.

25 menit setelah mandi dan ganti baju ia diam sejenak, melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya tak ada tanda-tanda Sakura tidur disini atau baru membereskan tempat tidurnya, ia baru sadar bahwa dikamar ini ia sendirian, ia ingat kalau semalam ia mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam. Ia tak perduli, segera saja ia turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

Sakura masih bergelung manis di sofa ruang tamu, wajar saja kalau jam setengah tujuh ia masih tidur karena semalam ia tidur tengah malam apalagi kondisinya sedang hamil, membuatnya jadi gampang kelelahan.

Sasuke turun, dilihatnya Sakura masih tidur disofa ia pun pergi kemeja makan, namun alangkah kagetnya setelah melihat meja makan masih dalam keadaan kosong, dengan emosi ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

BYUUR..

Sasuke menyiram segelas air dingin ke wajah Sakura membuat Sakura langsung bangun dengan raut wajah kaget dan panik.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Jangan enak-enakan tidur, bangun !" katanya sambil menarik kasar lengan Sakura.

"Sa..Sasuke-sama maaf, aku kesiangan ta..tapi tolong lepaskan.." Sakura merintih, pening sangat terasa dikepalanya.

Bukannya melepaskan Sasuke malah makin erat mencengkram lengan Sakura dan menjatuhkannya dilantai dapur, Sakura hanya bisa menangis sambil memegangi lengannya yang terasa sakit.

"Dasar cengeng, aku jadi tak berselera untuk makan." ujar Sasuke yang langsung pergi keluar setelah terdengar suara bantingan pintu.

"Hikz.. kak.." tangis Sakura.

"kak.." lanjutnya dengan sedikit raungan yang ditahan.

Kring.. Kring..

Telepon berbunyi, Sakura bangun dan langsung mengangkat telepon.

"Selamat pagi, kediaman keluarga Uchiha disini.."

"Sakura.. suara mu kenapa terdengar parau seperti itu?" ternyata yang menelepon adalah Kakashi

Dengan cepat Sakura mencoba untuk membuat suaranya terdengar normal.

"ti..tidak kak, aku hanya baru bangun tidur.." Sakura berbohong.

"kau tidak berbohong pada ku kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"tidak kak, oh iya apa kabar kak? aku rindu sekali padamu.." ujar nya sambil berusaha untuk menahan isak tangis.

"kabar ku baik, sekarang aku sedang berada di Suna, maaf lupa memberitahumu karena kemarin aku pergi dadakan.."

"oh, ya sudah tak apa, tapi nanti kalau sudah pulang kabari aku ya.." Sakura makin sedih saat tahu sang kakak sedang bertugas, ia merasa sendirian.

"iya tenang saja, kau jaga diri baik-baik disana kalau ada apa-apa cepat kabari aku, apa lagi kalau Uchiha itu berbuat macam-macam padamu, mengerti?"

"i..iya kak, lagi pula kau tenang saja dia tak pernah macam-macam padaku.." lagi-lagi Sakura berbohong.

"ya sudah aku mau melanjutkan bertugas."

"kak.."

"ya.."

"tak bisa menelepon ku lebih lama?" pinta Sakura dengan suara memelas.

"aku sedang bertugas, lagi pula ada apa denganmu tiba-tiba menjadi manja seperti ini, eh.." ujar Kakashi

"tidak, aku hanya ingin lebih lama mengobrol denganmu.." kata Sakura sambil sesekali menjauhkan telepon saat dia terisak.

"bersabarlah, aku akan pulang secepatnya, oke.."

"iya.." Sakura mencoba menghela nafas pelan karena tangisannya sudah membuat ia merasa kehilangan oksigen karena ditahan.

"kau cepat mandi, bau mu tercium sampai sini.."

"huhft.."

Kakashi tertawa kecil, ia sangat tahu pasti Sakura sekarang sedang mengkrucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"aku sayang padamu, bye.."

"aku juga kak, sangat.. hati-hati disana.." ujarnya dengan sedikit tak rela untuk memutuskan saluran telepon.

Sakura merosot duduk di samping meja telepon sambil memeluk gagang telepon, isak tangisnya mulai terdengar..

"kak..hikz..kak..aku rindu..hikz.."

.

.

Siang hari

Karena seluruh bahan makanan sudah habis Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket.

Ia pergi menggunakan angkutan umum karena Sasuke memang tak memberi fasilitas padanya, walaupun begitu Sakura masih bersyukur karena Sasuke masih memberinya uang belanja.

Tak lama ia sampai didepan supermarket tersebut dan masuk kedalam.

.

Jam istirahat makan siang Sasuke memutuskan untuk memenuhi undangan makan siang dari mantan kekasihnya waktu kuliah, Karin.

Mereka pun memilih tempat makan siang cepat saji yang berada di sebelah supermarket tempat Sakura belanja.

"Setelah menikah kau makin tampan saja Sasuke-kun.." ujar Karin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jangan menggodaku, aku tak menyukainya.." jawabnya sedikit ketus.

"kalau begitu cepat ceraikan dia dengan begitu kita bisa kembali bersama." Karin mulai mendekat dan menggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"bersabarlah.." jawab Sasuke sambil memegang dagu Karin.

.

Sakura terlihat keluar dari supermarket sambil menenteng 3 buah plastik besar belanjaan.

"Ramai sekali." ujarnya tersenyum, dia pun berjalan menuju keluar.

Ia sudah sampai didepan supermarket dan sekarang sedang menunggu angkutan umum yang lewat.

Saat sedang melihat-lihat disekeliling, ia terperangah kaget saat melihat sosok seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berada di tempat parkir restorant cepat saji sebelah supermarket.

Ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya pelan, sepertinya ia tak salah lihat.

Matanya mulai terasa panas, hatinya sakit.

Siapa yang tak sakit melihat suami sendiri sedang berciuman dengan perempuan lain di tempat umum.

Posisi mereka memang tak bisa dibilang dekat namun karena diantara mereka tak ada yang menghalangi jadi itu cukup dan sangat jelas terlihat oleh Sakura.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Sasuke menggerakan bola matanya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya pada Karin, ia kaget saat Sakura berada agak jauh didepannya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sakit hati.

Sedangkan Karin, tentu saja ia tak tahu karena posisi Karin membelakangi Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai, ia memejamkan mata dan melanjutkan ciumannya sedangkan Sakura segera lari sambil terisak-isak.

-28March-

Jam 11 malam Sasuke menggedor gedor pintu, kali ini ia sedang tidak mabuk.

Sakura segera menghampirinya.

"Okaeri Sasuke-sama." Sapanya tersenyum, Sasuke mendelik, ia melihat mata Sakura yang bengkak.

"Kau menangis?" tanya nya sambil memegang dagu Sakura.

"Ti..tidak Sasuke-sama." ucap Sakura berbohong.

"Bohong!" bentak Sasuke sambil melepas kasar dagu Sakura, Sakura terhuyung kebelakang dan jatuh terduduk.

"Kenapa kau menangis hah?" tanyanya.

"Ti..tidak.." belum sempat Sakura bicara Sasuke sudah menggamparnya.

"Kau cemburu melihatku tadi siang kan?" Sasuke berjongkok didepan Sakura seringai terlihat dari wajahnya.

Sakura tak menjawab, ia tak berani menatap Sasuke, ia mulai menangis lagi.

"Kau tak berhak cemburu, siapa kau, hah!" bentak Sasuke sambil menjambak poni Sakura.

Sakura meringis kesakitan, "A..ampun Sasuke-sama."

"Ampun katamu, enak saja." jambakan semakin kuat dirasakan Sakura.

"Hikz.."

"Jangan menangis.." bentak Sasuke.

"Hikz.."

PLAAK..

"Ku bilang jangan menangis!" Sasuke menampar Sakura, Sakura pun akhirnya berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Cih!" Sasuke lalu melepaskan jambakannya dan pergi sambil mengumpati Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa memeluk lutut.. "aku tak kuat..hikz..aku benar-benar tak kuat.." raungnya tertahan.

"Kakak..hikz.."

**TBC**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca ya, saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin tapi kalau -masih- jelek maaf ya, saya hanya author amatiran.. #bungkuk-bungkuk.. ^^**

**Maaf juga kalau saya buat lebih pendek, soalnya ga ada persiapan bikinnya.. #digampar berjamaah..**

**R**

**E  
>V<br>I  
>E<br>W**


End file.
